icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cameddie/iCarly++ Episode 8: iBye Natalie
Plot After ruining a rehearsal for iCarly, she feels that iCarly is better off without her and leaves. Carly, Sam and Freddie try unsuccessfully to continue shooting iCarly without her. They look for a replacement, but the three come to the conclusion that it's not the same as with Natalie. Freddie decides to talk to Natalie and convinces her to come back to iCarly. Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby pull Natalie in hug at the end of the episode. Absent Jerry Trainer as Spencer Shay Quotes Natalie: (in tears) I broke the car. Again! Sam: (to candidate) You sir, are a nub. Freddie: Hey, Natalie: Hey, Freddie: Can I sit here, Natalie: Sure, (long silence) Freddie: So, why did you quit? Natalie: Cause I'm clumsy! Freddie: Sam is obnoxious, Carly is clueless and I'm a geek, but we don't stop. Natalie: I don't belong between the three of you. Freddie (sits closer to Natalie): Oh believe me, you belong here. Natalie: But... You've been together like... forever and I'm like just looking. Freddie: Maybe, but you're already a viable member of iCarly. If you're not there, everybody will miss you. Carly and Sam will miss you, the audience will miss you, Gibby will miss you and... Natalie: And what? Freddie: I will miss you. Natalie: Really? Freddie: Really, you might be new, but to me it's like you've always been a member to the team. So you're coming back? Natalie: I don't know. Freddie (puts on pouty lips): Please, for me? Natalie (smiles): I'll think about it. Thanks Freds. Freddie: Anytime Nat. Trivia * This is the first time Jerry Trainor is absent, this makes Carly and Freddie the only characters to have appeared in every episode until now. * This is the first time we get to see a part of Natalie's house. * This is the first time Natalie uses her nickname for Freddie: Freds. Shippings Cam * Carly and Sam convince Freddie to talk to Natalie. * When Natalie punches a ham, Carly and Sam smile at each other. Creddie * When Freddie says that he misses Natalie, Carly looked a little hurt. * Freddie mentions that Carly is clueless. Maybe he is still hurt she has always rejected him. * Freddie uses Please, for me at Natalie, something that Carly used to use at Freddie. Narly * Carly says that she misses Natalie too. * Carly tries to talk Natalie back in the team. Cibby * Carly thinks Freddie should talk to Natalie, maybe because she wants Gibby to stay with her. Seddie * Sam and Freddie sit close to each other at the auditions. Satalie * Sam didn't scold Natalie after messing up during the rehearsals. She even seems to be trying to comfort her. Sibby * Sam smiles apologetic at Gibby when she hears that Natalie left. Fatalie * Carly might be concidered a Fatalie-shipper, as she purposes that Freddie should talk to Natalie. * Freddie used Please, for me at Natalie. This might mean that he gets aware at Natalie's crush on him * Freddie says multiple times that he misses Natalie. * Freddie is the first of the characters excluding Natalie who visits Natalie's house. Fibby * Gibby gives Freddie a pat on the back before he goes to talk to Natalie. Nibby * Sam seems to be a Nibby-shipper as she smiles apologetic at Gibby when they know that Natalie left. * Gibby looked hurt when he heart that Natalie left. Previous Episode iHunt Ghosts Next Episode iMake an Evil Me Category:Blog posts